gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine Crawford
Character Elaine Crawford Also known as: * Ambassador Crawford Status: Alive Date of Birth: August 13th, 1988 Place of birth: Old Bullworth Vale, Bullworth Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Ryan Krinberg * Andrew Warren * Michael Defledhead * Scott Cousins * Nathalie Hawkings * Thomas Hawkings * The White House * Republican Party Enemies: * Democrats * Celebrities Job: * United States CC Ambassador * Ex-White House Chief of Staff * Ex-White House Press Secretary Handle: @ElaineCrwfd Creation Date: September 2017 Elaine Crawford is a registered character. She was created in September of 2017. She is the 32nd United States Ambassador to the Civilization Committee. Biography Elaine Johanson Crawford was born on August 13, 1988, in Old Bullworth Vale, Bullworth, New Hampshire. Daughter from New Hampshire Senator Weitzman Crawford and Neurosurgeon for the Bullworth General Hosptial. Elizabeth Stuart Crawford, Elaine was among the so-called "privileged" families of Bullworth due to the important positions her parents hold, she had remarkable good grades while studying at Bullworth Academy, she became Bulltworth's best honor student, and a favorite among the professors, this, however, gave her an infamous reputation among most of the students by giving her derogatory nicknames, nevertheless, this didn't bother Elaine at all and graduated from Bullworth with honorable mentions in 2006. After Bullworth, her fathers disputed on which path Elaine should go next, study medicine and become a Neurosurgeon like her mother or politics and follow the steps of her father, after a bet that Elaine's mother lost, Weitzman Crawford send Elaine to Harvard to study political sciences and American History, once again she received honorable mentions when she graduated in 2010. In 2012 following her father's steps, she joined the Republican Party and became an active member of the party and a supporter of her father. The time she spent as a member of the Republican Party turned her into a fierce conservative and a strong supporter of capitalism, right-wing ideologies, and the America First Policy, in 2014 she married Donovan Hansen, attorney, and partner of the law firm Hoover Rose Associates. Elaine continued with her political activities in the Republican Party until August 2017, when she received a call from The White House to become the new Press Secretary. Without Elaine's knowledge, her father used his influences on The White House and the Republican Party to convince The White House Chief of Staff to appoint his daughter as the new Press Secretary. This caught Elaine by surprise, but at the same time it was something she was always dreaming for since she got involved in politics. In September of the same year, she moved from Bullworth to Washington D.C. with her husband. On September 27th, she was appointed Press Secretary of The White House. She later became the White House Chief of Staff under Claire Audley's administration. Then in March of 2019, President-elect Michael Defledhead announced that Elaine will be the 32nd United States Ambassador to the Civilization Committee. She remains in that position to this day. Personality Although Crawford is a some of a newbie in the political arena, it hasn't stop Elaine to openly share her ideological stances and her full support to the Krinberg administration. For example, she has stated that she and her family are Republicans by excellence and that she is an unconditional supporter of the America First policy. But some have questioned her real ideological stances since for a while there was a rumor going among Republicans that Elaine was planning to quit from her job at The White House and attempt to become the next Chairperson of the Democratic Party. Elaine has so far refused to comment on such rumor. It is also known that Elaine has developed a complete hate against Vinewood and especially the female celebrities, by calling them "breathing pieces of plastic" in reference to the number of plastic operations performed in their bodies. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery elainetwitter.jpeg|Elaine's profile picture elaineGAL2.jpeg|Elaine standing at The White House elaineGAL3.jpeg|Elaine making a speech __NOEDITSECTION__